(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system which uses electrical energy from a variety of sources to produce a system that converts the electrical energy to mechanical energy. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a system that uses a novel fuel cell assembly, together with an electrolysis cell to produce electricity for driving a means for converting the electrical power into mechanical activity.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The generation of electrical energy through devices such as solar cells, fuel cells, chemical batteries, and turbine driven generators has long been known. However, the combination of these means for generating electrical power to achieve a system that combines different stages that combine these methods of converting energy to electrical energy to take advantage of the by-products of each stage to provide a synergistic system for ultimately producing mechanical power or storing energy as chemical potential. Examples of systems that incorporate several different known means for converting energy from different sources to mechanical energy include U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,274 to Richardson, Jr., which teaches the combination of an underwater carbon arc to separate hydrogen and oxygen molecules from water. The resulting hydrogen is used in combination with air and other gases as a combustible mixture to produce mechanical work.
Another known system is taught by Shinn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,080. The Shinn invention includes a reflector that is used to concentrate solar energy. This solar energy is focused on thermocouples to create electrical energy which is used to separate hydrogen and oxygen molecules from water. The hydrogen and oxygen may then be stored to be reacted to generate electrical energy through a turbine or the like.
Several other systems combine the use of an electrolytic cell to separate water into hydrogen and oxygen. The hydrogen and oxygen is then mixed with other fuels to be burned within an internal combustion engine or the like. Known devices of this sort may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,600 to Teves, 4,524,947 to Olivera, and 4,442,801 to Glynn et al. These devices provide a means for using solar power or other sources of electrical energy to enhance the performance of combustion engines. However, these devices have prevent difficult to incorporate int practice due to the large potential energy losses introduce by inefficiencies in the various stages of the systems.
An important advancement in the use of hydrogen and oxygen to produce electrical energy is the fuel cell. The basic method of operation of the fuel cell has been well understood for many years. However, fuel cells have not received wide commercial acceptance due to the need to incorporate large, complicated components to achieve a production rate of electricity as may be needed to move a small vehicle, for example. A significant problem with the fuel cell has been the bulk and weight of the stacks of fuel cells needed to develop voltages and currents for practical applications.
The design of a fuel cell includes a compartment for accepting a fuel, a first electrode, an electrolyte, a second electrode, and a compartment for accepting an oxidant. The electrodes should be separated by the electrolyte, and the fuel and oxidant be allowed to react through the electrolyte. The reaction results in a release of electrons, which are collected in the electrodes where they are made available for providing an electric current.
Designs for fuel cells depend greatly on the type of electrolyte used between the electrodes. The electrolyte used is typically categorized by its physical characteristics. One commonly used type of electrolyte is the static electrolyte system, in which the electrolyte is simply an ionically conducting layer that separates the two electrodes. Other known types of electrolyte systems are the fluid or circulating electrolyte systems, which typically use a circulating acid to provide precise control of the electrolyte volume in each cell of a stack of cells and for the cooling of the stack as necessary. Fluid electrolyte systems include alkaline electrolyte systems, molten carbonate electrolyte systems, and phosphoric acid electrolyte systems. Solid electrolyte systems include solid oxides within polymer systems. Each type of electrolyte system has its own advantages as well disadvantages and problems.
Thus, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a system that takes advantage of the high efficiency of fuel cells. More specifically, a need exists for a system that uses few moving parts, takes advantage of the efficiencies of the fuel cell, and does not incorporate the disadvantages of systems that use internal combustion.